


One Night Only

by gaymumbling



Series: Ficmas 2018 [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fake Dating, M/M, Mistletoe, confident gay minho, dont mind felix he means well, panicked gay jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling
Summary: Jisung makes a bet and needs a date for Felix's Christmas party, or else.





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to minho day of ficmas!!! i hope you enjoy~

“I just didn’t know who else to ask!” Jisung said frantically. One hand was holding the phone to his ear and the other was being dragged through his hair for the umpteenth time that evening.

“Okay, fine, but I just can’t understand why you need a date for this party,” Minho said, always the picture of calm.

“Because I made a bet.” There was a beat of silence from the other line. “I told Felix that if I didn’t have a boyfriend by the time his Christmas party came around, he could tic-mwhmashinfrmrcy.”

Embarrassed, Jisung mumbled the last part of his sentence.

“What was that?” Minho asked teasingly.

“It’s dumb. I just need a date.”

“I’ll do it if you tell me what the consequence is.”

“N- you know what- whatever. I  _ said _ that if I didn’t have a date Felix could tickle me without mercy. And we all know how much of a sadist that boy is. I would die.”

“Oh my god,” Minho said. Quiet laughter filled Jisung’s ear through his phone. He rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll do it. Consider me your boyfriend. One night only. When’s the party?” Minho asked.

“It may or may not be tonight.”

“I- you- I should have known.”

Hanging up, Jisung heaved a sigh and ceased his pacing to throw himself into the small sofa in his living room. He ran his hand through his hair one last time before sending a text to Minho:

_ Me 3:21 pm _

I forgot to mention dress kinda nice

_ Me 3:21 pm _

like not too nice but Christmas business casual maybe?

_ Minho <3 3:22 pm _

Gotcha

_ Minho <3 3:25 pm _

Do you need a ride to the house?

_ Me 3:25 pm _

that would be great, thanks!!

_ Me 3:28 pm _

could you come by at 5ish?

_ Minho <3 3:28 pm _

(Minho <3 liked your message!)

Jisung heaved himself out of the couch and through the door to his bedroom, where he began to get ready. He took a shower, picked out his jewelry and put on a plain collared shirt to go under his favorite Christmas sweater. By then, his hair was almost finished drying so he used just a bit of product to bring out the soft natural waves, and threw on his glasses (partly out of style and partly out of being too lazy to put in contacts).

His phone dinged to alert him of Minho’s message, so he grabbed a couple of rings off of his nightstand for accessories and put on his coat before rushing out the door of his apartment and into the lobby to meet Minho in his car. Jisung didn’t realize how nervous he was about spending the night as Minho’s “boyfriend” until he saw the boy sitting in the driver’s seat of his car. He knocked on the window to ask him to unlock the door and was greeted by a warm rush of air when he pulled it open.

“Hey! Are you excited?” Minho asked once Jisung was situated in the passenger seat.

“Y-yes, of course,” Jisung replied, nervously fidgeting with his rings. “I love Felix’s parties.”

Quiet Christmas music playing on the radio filled the car. After a bit of silent driving, Minho spoke.

“So... if we’re going to be fake dating, maybe we should practice being, I don’t know, nervous around each other?” he said, looking at Jisung while stopped at a red light.

“Nervous? Who’s nervous?”

Minho took his right hand off the steering wheel and grabbed Jisung’s which was sitting in his lap. Jisung felt his soul leave his body.

“Well, apparently you are, bud,” Minho said, chuckling. The boys were still holding hands. “You have nothing to be afraid of! We just have to sell this for one night, it’ll be fine.”

Jisung exhaled and let some of the tension leave his shoulders. Minho’s hand was simply clasping his own, but he rearranged their fingers so they were intertwined.

“You’re right.” He said, turning to look at Minho’s face. “Thanks.”

Minho glanced over to make eye contact, and they shared a smile. “Of course.”

***

Luckily for Jisung’s nerves, the two made it almost two whole hours into the party without being questioned concerning their relationship status. It wasn’t until Felix’s boyfriend left his side to use the bathroom or something that he got a chance to sit on the couch next to the couple in question and grill them.

“So, Jisungie, are you getting tickled or laid tonight?” Felix asked, far too loudly for the close proximity.

“I- well, neither, I think,” he said, his eyes frantic and searching Minho’s face for answers. He was also losing a battle with a deep blush creeping up his neck.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but we haven’t gotten to that point in our relationship, Felix,” Minho said. He put his arm comfortingly around Jisung’s shoulder. Little did he know the protective arm was making Jisung fall even harder for the older boy. “And yes, you heard correctly: relationship. As in, we’re boyfriends. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Felix, but bullying someone to get romantically involved with someone does not often end well for the couple or for the friendship.”

“Minho, chill out, he means well,” Jisung whispered into Minho’s ear. Minho raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I know, did you not hear- right. Well,” Minho cast a pointed look at Felix, “you’d best find your boyfriend then? And leave us to do... couple things? I suppose?” Minho’s eyes shifted from Felix to Jisung, and his gaze softened. “It’s a party, after all.”

Felix got up to leave, and Jisung relaxed into Minho’s shoulder. He looked up to meet his eyes, and found nothing but fondness waiting for him.

“I mean it, he means well,” Jisung started, but trailed off. “Thank you, again.”

The blush returned, and Minho’s mouth twisted into a half grin, half smirk.

“Not that I want to leave your arms anytime soon, but I need a drink,” Jisung said, sitting up and cracking his back. “D’you want anything?”

“No, thanks,” the elder replied, letting go of the smirk but keeping the grin.

After Jisung disappeared into the kitchen, Minho got up from the couch. It was a comfy spot, but he needed to stretch his legs. He looked around the living room for a bit, observing the Christmas decorations and other guests before stopping in the doorway to the kitchen and leaning against the doorframe. Jisung came from within the other room and was a bit startled to find Minho partially blocking the doorway, but stood next to him and took a sip of the drink.

Mid-swig, Minho caught his eye and pointed above them with a familiar smirk and glint in his eye. Jisung looked up and almost choked on his drink.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he said, recovering. “I am going to kill Felix. And you, for standing under mistletoe, of all things.”

“Well, we are dating, aren’t we?” Minho asked.

“I- I mean, I guess  _ technically _ -” Jisung started.

“Hey- hey, no, if it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t hav-”

Minho was interrupted by soft lips against his own and a hand on the side of his neck. He quickly reciprocated, humming into the kiss and bringing his hands to rest on Jisung’s shoulders. The two separated, both boys smiling and a bit out of breath.

“If we weren’t before, I guess we’re dating now, eh?” Minho joked, reaching for Jisung’s hand.

“I suppose,” he replied, blushing, and turned to plant a kiss on Minho’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading!! i hope you dont mind sassmeister minho but i have been watching a lot of lucifer on netflix (1000/10 btw) and maybe he's rubbing off on me, for better or for worse. a n y way we made it to day 4 of ficmas!! stay tuned for the next one tomorrow evening ;)  
> comments & kudos are always welcome!  
> you can find me on tumblr at gaymumbling.tumblr.com and hyunjjins.tumblr.com   
> merry christmas <3


End file.
